


learning to love

by pictureasmile



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Artist Harry, Bakery and Coffee Shop, Louis is a pianist, M/M, Theatre, University
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-12 23:58:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1205272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pictureasmile/pseuds/pictureasmile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis are Uni students. Harry has two jobs,one in a bakery/ coffee shop and  on his weekends he works in a theatre. After two years working there Louis comes around. A pretty boy playing the piano like an angel.<br/>Oh and Harry is an artist. The other boys come along as well,like usual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I watched him play. Again. Actually I do it every Saturday. Watching him from the place next to the stage. He is just...perfect? He plays the piano with so much passion, I don't think that I get it in anything I love. I have my hobbies,like painting,but not sure if I look so happy and calm while doing it. But no matter how often I saw him sitting on his bench I never talked to him. Okay that isn't exactly true. I do speak to him. I greet him every Saturday when he comes in. I didn't mention that I work at a theatre on the weekends ,did I? The rest of the week I work in a little coffee shop / bakery. In fact it's a bakery where you can sit and drink coffee or tea whatever you prefer. He never plays one song twice a night and I think that he plays a new song every time I'm here. But there is this one song he loves, he plays it every time, especially when he doesn't get the right notes at a new one. He doesn't even know my name and I think that I want to change that and that will be my or more our story.


	2. The day I met you

****Okay,my name is Harry Styles. I'm a nineteen years old English and art student. I thought about becoming a teacher but I don't know if I would be good at it,so right now I just study and work at two different places. I love being a student and love my jobs too,so where is the problem in my live? It's the love question. I can't remember the last time I was really happy. I can draw,listen to my favourite music or write,but every time I stop doing these things I feel lonely. Like too lonely to be good for someone - Basically: I wrote these one year ago. What changed? For me: Everything. How? : I will tell you. It was one of these normal,boring Saturdays. I would wake up at 8:00 ,way too early for a Saturday morning. Would roll out of my bed to take a shower and after that making breakfast for Niall, Liam and myself. Niall is my best friend since forever and Liam just comes along with him. They met when we where sixteen. It was a short time after my coming out and Niall was the only one who still was by my side. Often he would go in a gay bar with me,so I can have some fun too. In one of these nights he met Liam. Nothing happened back there but they talked a bit and even when Liam knew he couldn't have Niall as his boyfriend he wanted to be his friend. And who is Niall when he wouldn't take the chance to make new friends? With the time Niall started to fall for Liam,he would spent more time with him than with me. If I say it didn't hurt I would lie. I missed my only and best friend. But when he came to me,crying and telling me that he thinks that he loves Liam I couldn't be mad at him. Falling in love is that thing. You want to spend all your time with this one person and Niall thought he is an idiot for not realising it before. A week later they were together and now they are inseparable. We decided that we want to go to uni together and live together,because really it's hard to live in the dorms and maybe get together with someone you don't get along with. So,since the day Niall found the love of his life I had a friend more and really, I love Niall more than anything,but Liam is much better in listening. I finished making the breakfast when Niall came through the door. "I smell bacon and pancakes, am I right or am I right?" I laughed at him putting the food on the plates. "You're right. And good morning to you too my little leprechaun", I smiled and gave him his food. A few minutes later a loud yawn came out of his room. "Nialler?" "M'here babe, Harry made breakfast", Niall answered. A minute later a really tired looking Liam came in the kitchen nothing on beside his boxers,rubbing his sleepy eyes. "Morning babe",he mumbled giving Niall a short kiss before turning to me. "Hi Haz". I smiled,handing him his plate with toast,because he thought that something like pancakes aren't good in the morning and a bit too sweet for his taste. "Thanks",he said sitting down next to Niall to start eating. I just nodded and put my own plate away. "I will go to work a bit earlier than usually. Have to help them set up the new stage. We will have a new pianist playing his songs every Sunday night and he wants to start practicing later on,so yeah." I informed the guys. "Are you here for the movie night?" Niall asked hopeful. I shook my head. "Don't think so,sorry Nialler but I don't know how long this guy wants to practice." Liam rubbed Nialls shoulder and I could see that Niall was disappointed. "Hey",he whispered."I can ask Josh if he wants to come. I know it's not the same,but you like him,so..?" Niall nodded before standing up to hug me. "Have fun at work",he mumbled in my chest. "I really am sorry Niall,but it's work you know I can't turn it down." I kissed his head. Most of you might would think that it's slightly odd how we acted around each other but for us it was normal. "It's alright",he said before turning around to leave for the bathroom."Look after him", I told Liam. "I hate it when he is disappointed in me", I put Nialls plate in the think before going to my room to get my jacket. " Bye guys. Love you", I said into the flat,before closing the door and heading of to work. It was a long day. Setting up the stage is never easy, but this time there were much less helpers then the two years before. They would play Romeo and Juliet this time. It will be a musical and I helped to draw the background. It was a lot of work but we made it. Sadly I have to say that it's nothing of my good works,because I had to work with a lot of new students and when I wanted it to be perfect I would have had to work alone,but team works are a lot more fun. It's seven am now and we just set up the big,white piano which is standing in the middle of the stage. The helpers all ran away when the work was done,but I have to close the doors behind the last student in here. The big door at the other end of the room opened and a boy came in. His hair was under a grey beanie. He wore a stripped t-shirt with a red jacket and a normal jeans together with black vans. He looked good. Ok,who am I kidding? He looked stunning,breath taking. He looked around like he searched something. "Hello?",he asked into the room. I stood up from my seat next to to the stage a little bit hidden behind the curtain. The boy seemed to see me out of the corner of his eye and looked at me. "Hi",I said. "You have to be Louis?" The boy nodded. "Good,okay... you can start to practice if you want to. I will be behind the stage. Just tell me when you finished so I can lock the doors". I turned around without waiting for an answer. I didn't see how the boy looked after me slightly stunned. When I think back to it,I would have thought ( I mean as Louis) that I was quite rude to him. I sat down on my table and got my Sketchbook out of my back. Before Louis there was a group of kids who practiced for their drama classes in school they were quit boring,so normally I would listen to the music on my IPod,but before I could get it out of my bag the Louis guy had made his way on the stage. At first he didn't really play. The piano was really new and didn't sound like it was used often,so the first half an hour was quite...bad? But when he seemed to sort everything out and he really started to play I couldn't concentrate on my new sketches. He played wonderfuly. I can't say that I'm the guy who listens to classic music really much,but I just knew that this boy was fantastic. But don't think that made me feel better. Not only was he the most gorgeous guy I have ever laid eye on,no he has to be fucking talented too. After I listened three hours to the boy playing he stopped and stood up from the bench. "Hey, I'm finished now. So when you want to lock the doors... go ahead". Louis smiled slightly before turning around and leaving me alone. I sat there for a few minutes before getting back to earth and started to pack my bag to head back home. - Yeah,that was the first time I met Louis,like you know it won't be the last time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started to post that story on wattpad and repost it here. I'm not a nativ speaker. Obviously. Okay. Bye :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't think about it at first but I think it will be good to write Louis' view too....Maybe only out of fun,but whatever. Here is Louis point of view,about there first meeting. Yay :). Oh and I think I make it a bit easier for myself and write in present. So,yeah.

Today will be the first time for me to play my new piano. Sounds odd? Yeah maybe. My name is Louis Tomlinson I'm twenty years old at this time of my story you call my life,but in two month I will be twenty-one. How fast I got that old... I'm standing outside of the biggest theatre I have ever seen. And that will be the place where I can practice however much I want to. I love playing the piano. The first time I sat on one of these benches I was only two and after that you never saw me anywhere else. My grandpa had this really old thing. It was really small and when I reached the glorious age of seven my mum bought me my first grand piano. I felt in love with it the second I laid eye on it,but now after thirteen years with me,I have to say that I need a new one. I still love it and it's still back home but when I walked past that shop with all the pianos I just couldn't resist. I called my mum to ask her if I could buy it and she said yes ,because she thought that it would be good when I can practice with my own things at work too. So now I have a wonderful old piano in my living room (which was really big,but with the pianos in the shop it seems to be damn small.) And when I feel like I want to go through a few of my stuff in a bigger room I can do it here. My new workplace. A theatre. My dream will be true. I will give my own little concerts here every Sunday and over the week I will teach some kids how to play. I still go to uni and have a second job ( I will start it in a few weeks) ,but that is what I really want to do. Teach young kids something I,myself really love. I stepped in through the big wooden door into a big entrance hall. Oh my fucking God! That is beautiful. With big eyes I stepped into the main part of the building. The room was big, I mean like gigantic. There are over fifty rows and then around the hole thing 300 seats more. And at the back is the stage. The stage I will be playing. Me,little Louis will sit on the black bench of this wonderful piano and play it to other people. I can't wish for more,can I now? I mean besides love and a family. This is just perfect. I looked around if someone was in here like the theatre director told me. "Hello?" I asked into the room. I see movement in the corner of my eye and I whipped my head around to look at the boy who comes out behind the certain. A stunning beautiful boy if you ask me. With chocolate brown curls and his long body. That was everything I can make out from here."Hi",the boy said. Deep voice he has I thought to myself. "You have to be Louis",great,the boy knows my name and I? I nodded,so he doesn't think I'm weird or something like this. "Good,okay...you can start to practice if you want to. I will be behind the stage. Just tell me when you are finished, so I can lock the doors." The guy turned around without waiting for an answer. To be honest I feel slightly bad. It's seems like he doesn't like me even he doesn't know me. But whatever I make my way up to the stage and sit down on the bench. The first thing I have to do is finding the right tune. It isn't hard,so it only takes half an hour. After that I really begin to play and like always I get lost in the music. I just know that my time here will be brilliant. When I stop playing I have to realize that I sat here for three whole hours. Shit, I still don't feed my little kitten. Maybe Zayn looked after her. I stand up from the bench to say the unfriendly kid that he can lock the doors now. "Hey,I'm finished now. So when you want to lock the door...go ahead." I smiled slightly before turning around and leaving him back.  

I don't know if I'm feeling bad. I mean,yeah he wasn't really nice,but maybe he just had a bad day or something.

~ 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah,okay that was Louis. Kind of. I don't know if I will continue writing his point of view,maybe different meetings with different views.... okay.


End file.
